lookismfandomcom-20200214-history
Festival (Arc)
Summary * J High hosts a festival to raise school funds * Daniel is bought in an auction by Crystal and meets Gun * Daniel and Duke perform together onstage Plot Chapter 21 Vin is a rapper trainee at OK Talent Agency. He is rivals with Duke, another rapper in the Vocal and Dance department at J High. Duke lives with his grandmother, a poor old woman who sells street food to support them. Vin bullies Duke for his appearance and status in society. Duke hears about the festival and how many attractive and talented people will be there. When Mary asks who is willing to participate Duke decides to participate against Vin. Chapter 22 Daniel and Jiho are sitting in the cafeteria when Jiho mentions Duke gets bullied a lot. He invited Duke over to sit with him instead of the Vocal kids. Vin gets triggered and asks Duke to get him some water. Jay, Zack and Vasco stand up to defend Duke, and Mary teases Vin about fighting. Daniel is cleaning the school after class and sings to himself about his loneliness. Duke overhears and asks him to perform. Daniel sees himself in Duke and admires his ambition and strength. He agrees. Chapter 23 At first Duke is embarrassed to reveal he is poor to Daniel, but Daniel does not care about it. He has a good voice but not that much practice, and he and Duke practice. Daniel practices at his night job and runs into the pretty girl, who compliments his voice. He also meets Jiho and Duke, and Jiho apologizes to him. The three of them sit outside the store and reminisce about their days being bullied. Vasco overhears and asks about Daniel. He learns that Daniel genuinely cares about his friends and feels bad he misjudged him. He tells Daniel he is not weak and he can help him work out. Duke is impressed to see Daniel improved overnight and is confident about the festival. Chapter 24 The festival begins and departments choose candidates for the slave auction, where girls get to date a guy for one day. Daniel is chosen because Zack refused out of his love for Mira. The Baking Department and the Architecture Department are doing poorly but the Beauty Department thrives off Eli Jang's massive number of fangirls. The slave auction begins and the girls start to choose. Vasco is not sold because girls are scared of him, and he cries. Eli Jang is bought by his department who refuse to let any other girls talk to him. The girls begin to fight over Daniel. Chapter 25 Lala Kim is a rich student from a private school. She bids the highest out of anyone in the area, but another girl bids higher than her. She is eventually outbid by the girl, who Daniel recognizes as the pretty girl from the convenience store, whose name is Crystal. He thanks her and she tells him not to look down on people just because he is handsome. Daniel tries to chase after her but is stopped by Gun, her bodyguard. He grabs Daniel but he hits his hand away, surprising Gun. Gun kicks Daniel and decides to beat him. Vasco overhears the confrontation. Chapter 26 Vasco interrupts and tells Gun not to mess with him. Gun hits him in the face but he does not back down. Crystal threatens to tell her father to fire Gun and he decides to let them go. Crystal apologizes for Gun's behavior and tells Daniel to not be a stranger. As she leaves, he notices she looked like she pitied him. Vasco buckles under the pain he has been hiding, and says he cannot beat Gun. Daniel thanks him for helping and is happy that Vasco called him a friend. When the night falls he prepares for his musical performance with Duke. Chapter 27 Daniel is scared to be onstage and is overcome with stage fright. Duke begins rapping and Daniel is reminded of Duke's advice to remember someone he loves. He thinks of his mother and begins singing from the heart. They blow the audience away with their performance. After the performance Daniel and Duke are high from the excitement. Vin's manager comes to Daniel and asks him to audition. He rejects Duke because his looks aren't good enough to be in the industry. Duke is even cut out of the official footage of the performance. However, Duke refuses to give up on his career and vows to try harder next time. Notes * Some of these episodes have their own soundtrack sung by the character's real life counterparts. ** The OST for Chapter 22 is called "Gloomy Day" ** The OST for Chapter 27 is called "Beautiful Day" Category:Plot